


Паранойя

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если у вас нет паранойи, это не значит, что за вами не наблюдают</p>
            </blockquote>





	Паранойя

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан на Фандомную битву-2014 для команды Споконов.  
> Бета - veresk_kate

— Цукки, ты меня не слушаешь, — в голосе Ямагучи слышится какое-то дурацкое, отчаянное смирение, от которого так и хочется передернуть плечами, и зуд между лопатками становится просто невыносимым. Все потому, что нельзя обернуться и посмотреть.

— «Я хочу научиться делать ту парящую подачу», я слышал. Ты хочешь играть в основном составе. Тебе надоело сидеть на скамейке запасных, — Цукишима, вообще-то, прекрасно понимает, что валит с больной головы на здоровую, но он терпеть не может чувствовать себя виноватым. Поэтому делает маленькую паузу, чтобы виноватым себя почувствовал Ямагучи. За то, что Цукишиме неуютно, и Ямагучи это заметил. Но пусть думает, что Цукишима обижен невольным намеком на старшего брата.

— Прости, — вспыхивает Ямагучи и преданно заглядывает в глаза. — Я совсем не хотел. Я имел ввиду…

— Ничего. Я понимаю, — Цукишима не выдерживает и поднимается. В тот же миг зудящее ощущение от чужого взгляда, сверлящего спину, исчезает. — Ты все? Пойдем.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он резко оборачивается и успевает заметить в дверях кафе высокий силуэт в темном школьном костюме. Идиотская прическа с торчащими вихрами напоминает только одного человека.

Цукишима растерянно смотрит вслед, пока его не дергают за рукав.

— Цукки, ты идешь? Кого-то увидел?

— Нет, показалось, наверное, — он привычно поправляет очки и, не оглядываясь, идет к выходу. Ямагучи пристраивается рядом, лавируя между столиками и входящими посетителями.

— Что? Кто это был?

— Куроо.

— Капитан Некомы? Что ему здесь делать?

— Я же говорю: показалось.

На самом деле у Куроо может быть десяток совершенно невинных причин, чтобы оказаться не в Токио, а в том же самом кафе, что и Цукишима с Ямагучи. И, скорее всего, он тоже смотрел на Цукишиму, просто потому что узнал, но не посчитал нужным подойти. Только почему-то все эти причины кажутся маловероятными и придуманными для самоуспокоения. Глупо, но воспоминание о высоком темном силуэте в дверях вызывает у Цукишимы легкую паранойю.

 

Перед отборочными тренировки превращаются в сплошное безумие. Когда тренер объявляет перерыв, команда в изнеможении валится на пол прямо там, где каждый стоял. Цукишима все же доходит до сумки с полотенцем и только после этого позволяет себе сползти по прохладной стене на пол и с наслаждением вытянуть ноги.

Он украдкой смотрит на раскрытую покрасневшую ладонь — пальцы все еще слегка гудят от ударов по мячу — и ловит себя на том, что уголок рта чуть кривится в улыбке.

Он думает о том, как, возвращаясь в электричке из Токио после товарищеского матча с Некомой, так же смотрел на руки и ощущал то же непрошеное чувство в груди, когда вспоминал об игре. О том, как хотел во что бы то ни стало пробить их блокирующего, и какое у того было лицо, когда это удавалось. И как вместо холодного разочарования после неудачи в груди плескалась веселая злость. И слова Куроо: «Может, стоит себя отпустить» — что он имел тогда в виду?

— …Некомы. Помнишь, тот здоровяк-капитан, как его, — голос Хинаты врывается в мысли, и Цукишиме кажется, что он заснул или ослышался: настолько неожиданно совпадение. — Я его видел сегодня.

— Куроо Тецуро? — Сугавара заинтересованно оборачивается.

— Ага, он. Видел его в окно, когда шел на историю. Еще удивился, чего это он не в школе.

— Он был здесь, в Карасуно? — переспрашивает Нишиноя.

— Ну да. Шел в сторону спортивного зала.

— Странно. Что ему тут понадобилось?

— Может, шпионит? — выдает Хината самую лучшую свою версию и корчит подозрительную физиономию. Цукишима не может удержаться и закатывает глаза.

— Глупости, — твердо говорит Кагеяма.

— Может, у него какое-то дело к тренеру или Такеде-сенсею? — Сугавара задумчиво постукивает пальцем по подбородку.

— Чего это глупости?! Что, позвонить нельзя было? — Хината не желает отступать. Как обычно.

— Слышал? — от неожиданного появления рядом Ямагучи Цукишима почти вздрагивает. — Ты был прав — Куроо в Сэндае.

— Да не все ли равно? — он лениво откидывает голову на стену и сдвигает полотенце с волос на лицо, скрывая внезапный румянец от того, что сердце неприятно затрепыхалось. Как он не заметил подошедшего Ямагучи?

С тех пор, как Ямагучи вбил себе в голову, что должен играть наравне со всеми, Цукишима привыкает возвращаться домой в одиночестве. В наушниках, которые он теперь совсем не снимает, грохочет музыка, и ощущения, что ему не хватает компании, нет совсем. Впрочем, его никогда не было.

Сейчас же у Цукишимы появился новый невидимый спутник — ощущение чужого взгляда между лопатками. Оно то появляется, то пропадает — независимо от времени суток и места, — может возникнуть прямо на площадке во время игры, сбивая настрой, или на улице возле дома. Может не возвращаться несколько дней, а то и неделю, никак не напоминая о себе. Цукишима чувствует себя глупо, но, когда после очередной передышки взгляд в спину застает его в раздевалке после тренировки, он вздрагивает и оборачивается. Конечно, он никого и ничего особенного не видит — вокруг, как ни в чем не бывало, копошатся сокомандники: Нишиноя с Танакой болтают про девушек, Хината дуется на Кагеяму за то, что тот мало подавал ему сегодня, и потому в кои-то веки молчит, Ямагучи торопливо натягивает рубашку, спеша на свою дополнительную тренировку. Дверь в раздевалку приоткрыта, но за ней — никого. По спине крадутся мурашки, и Цукишима резко поводит плечами, словно надеясь стряхнуть их с себя. На миг в голову даже приходит малодушная мысль отговорить Ямагучи от сегодняшней дополнительной тренировки, чтобы вместе с ним пойти домой.

— Цукки, пока! Завтра зайду за тобой, как всегда, — Ямагучи хлопает его по плечу и убегает, не давая придумать подходящий предлог задержать его.

По счастью, сразу после этого ощущение, что за ним наблюдают, исчезает, и Цукишима без проблем добирается домой, предоставленный собственным мыслям и Liv Moon в наушниках.

 

Цукишима одевается у открытого окна — он проспал, и Ямагучи уже ждет его внизу, а завтракать придется на ходу. Застегивая рубашку, он хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить неясный, но какой-то тревожный сон, от которого осталась лишь картина, где он стоит один посреди огромной волейбольной площадки в зале, до отказа заполненном зрителями. Все глядят на него в ожидании и нетерпении, и Цукишима совершенно растерян, не понимая, что должен делать. Он озирается по сторонам, но не может различить в общей массе ни одного лица, а когда снова смотрит за сетку, на половину соперников, то видит там лишь одного человека. Самого себя.

— …на этой неделе, сенсей. Да-да, все в порядке, передает вам привет и желает удачи на отборочных…

Цукишима невольно высовывается в окно, не понимая, то ли он окончательно сошел с ума и галлюцинирует, то ли для его приступов паранойи есть серьезные основания: голос на улице может принадлежать только Куроо Тецуро, которого здесь нет и быть попросту не должно, — в Токио отборочные начинаются уже в эти выходные. Под окном — никого, но до Цукишимы продолжают долетать слова:

-… ждет ответа от школьного совета… Да, финансирование. Но мне кажется, проблем не возникнет — их тренер так жаждет реванша, что сам… Да, простите, сенсей.

Цукишима хватает сумку и стрелой вылетает из комнаты, в спешке забыв на столе наушники и выхватывая коробку с бенто прямо из рук ошарашенной матери. Выскочив на улицу, он с размаху налетает на Ямагучи.

— Цукки! Что?.. — тот не успевает ничего спросить: Цукишима уже исчез за углом в противоположном от школы направлении. Но там никого нет, и знакомого голоса больше не слышно. В спину ему врезается Ямагучи, выскочивший из-за угла.

— Да что случилось?!

Цукишима не знает. Зачем было выскакивать из дома, и что он собирался сделать? Поймать капитана Некомы с поличным? Убедиться, что это — не глюк? Что-то кому-то доказать? Цукишима со вздохом поправляет очки, чувствуя себя полным придурком. Крайне непривычное для него чувство.

— Пошли, — без всяких объяснений он проходит мимо Ямагучи, на этот раз — в правильном направлении. — Опаздываем уже.

 

За следующие несколько дней Цукишима убеждается, что не только является полноправным членом команды старшей Карасуно, почти на девяносто процентов состоящей из чокнутых, но и вполне может выиграть приз в борьбе за звание Самого Главного Чокнутого.

Он узнает Куроо среди старшеклассников Карасуно, путает с Куроо незнакомых людей на улице, ему видится силуэт Куроо в магазине, куда он ходит за продуктами, и торчащие вихры Куроо — в кафе, где они сидят с Ямагучи. Под конец недели ощущение взгляда в спину, вызывающее неизменную волну мурашек, от которых волосы на загривке встают дыбом, оседает тяжестью в паху. Цукишима почти готов сказаться больным и остаться дома, чтобы только избавиться от чувства щекотки в груди, возникающего всякий раз, как он думает, что снова увидел Куроо.

А потом он выходит из зала после тренировки и лицом к лицу сталкивается с Куроо, который о чем-то разговаривает с Такедой-сенсеем.

И пока Цукишима стоит столбом в дверях, а на него налетают Ямагучи и Нишиноя, за спиной начинает ругаться Танака, а Хината пытается проползти на четвереньках под ногами, Куроо переводит взгляд на Цукишиму и вдруг подмигивает, знакомо усмехаясь углом рта.

И Цукишима решается.

— Цукишима, ты идешь? — после церемонии взаимных приветствий и раскланиваний с Куроо Савамура приостанавливается за воротами школы, в то время как остальные уже мчатся в сторону магазина в предвкушении традиционных пирожков со свининой после хорошей тренировки.

— Нет, без меня. Надо кое-что сделать, — Цукишима сворачивает в другую сторону.

— Как знаешь. До завтра!

— До!

Цукишима останавливается недалеко от ворот в тени кустарника, из-за которого отлично видно, кто входит и выходит. При этом чувствует, что кубок с пылающей надписью «Конченый фрик» уже у него в кармане. Что он будет делать с Куроо и с этим кубком, Цукишима не придумал — он действует по наитию, не давая себе возможности задуматься о последствиях.

Ждать приходится совсем немного: Куроо появляется всего через пару минут, ненадолго останавливается, оглядываясь и словно раздумывая, куда же ему пойти, и поворачивает направо. Цукишима с удовлетворением отмечает, что тот двигается как раз в направлении его дома, и осторожно выдвигается следом. Кубок в кармане тяжелеет с каждым шагом и больно впивается витой ручкой в бедро.

Только через несколько кварталов до Цукишимы наконец доходит, что его попытки держаться в тени или спрятаться за какими-то деревьями, во-первых, бесполезны — с его-то ростом, — во-вторых, выглядят подозрительно и странно для других прохожих, а в-третьих, совершенно без надобности: Куроо идет точно по тому же маршруту, по какому Цукишима каждый день возвращается из школы домой, и не оглядывается — так, задерживается иногда возле каких-нибудь витрин или прилавков и на светофорах. Сам Цукишима не обращает внимания на то, что там рассматривал Куроо, — боится потерять его из виду, но, по крайней мере, если его слежку заметят, всегда можно сказать, что он просто возвращается домой.

Куроо выглядит таким спокойным и расслабленным, словно идет хорошо знакомой дорогой или — как турист — просто не имеет конкретной цели: руки — в карманах серых слаксов, анимешный персонаж на спине белой футболки, передергиваясь в такт шагам, корчит смешные рожи. Цукишима думает, что сам ни за что не надел бы такую. Даже если бы надеть было вообще нечего. Еще он размышляет, что скрывается за этой самоуверенностью, дурацкой прической и детским принтом на футболке?  
От волнения мурашки носятся по телу с таким топотом, что его должно быть слышно за милю, и Цукишима вдруг застывает, как вкопанный, когда его неожиданно озаряет: он только что послал здравый смысл и все свои жизненные принципы. Он не только тратит время и силы на совершенно бессмысленное преследование человека, с которым встречался только на волейбольной площадке, но и увлечен этим преследованием гораздо больше, чем может сам себе признаться.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он снимает очки, тщательно протирает их, потом надевает наушники и сворачивает в ближайший магазин, надеясь, что за то время, которое он там проведет, Куроо успеет исчезнуть с улицы.

Когда он выходит, солнце уже касается краем крыш, и Цукишима ускоряет шаг: мама волнуется, когда он задерживается допоздна. Он спешит, слушая гулкий ритм фьюжена, совершенно не глядя по сторонам, и потому, когда чьи-то сильные руки резко вырывают его на запрещающем сигнале светофора назад, на тротуар, только чудом удерживается от падения.

— Ого, — слышит он над ухом источник своих дневных кошмаров. — Высокий, красивый, очкастый. И ужасно рассеянный.

Куроо еще секунду продолжает придерживать его за плечи и отпускает ровно в тот момент, когда Цукишима собирается оттолкнуть его.

— Я должен сказать «спасибо»? — Цукишима вскидывает голову, глядя немного свысока, — привычка, появившаяся гораздо раньше, чем он перерос всех своих сверстников, но сейчас как нельзя более актуальная, — Куроо одного с ним роста.

— Ну, вежливый человек на твоем месте так бы и поступил.

— Спасибо, — Цукишима скучая смотрит на светофор, который никак не желает переключаться.

— Мне показалось, или ты шел за мной?

— Тебе показалось. Я шел домой. А вот что ты делаешь в Сэндае за три дня до начала отборочных?

— О. А ты изучил наше расписание, — криво усмехается Куроо.

— Тц, — Цукишиме досадно, что он и правда искал информацию о межшкольных в Токио, пытаясь понять, может ли Куроо находиться одновременно в двух местах. Но в этот момент светофор загорается зеленым, и он устремляется через дорогу, надеясь отвязаться. Не тут-то было. Куроо пристраивается рядом, без проблем попадая в шаг и ритм.

— Ты сегодня один? Странно. Я думал, тот парень со скамейки запасных тебя никуда одного не отпускает.

— А я смотрю, ты тоже кое-что изучил.

— Да, информация — это важно. Особенно информация о сопернике. Вы же не передумали отыграться? Я все еще надеюсь, что ты хочешь реванша.

— Не так, как остальные. Мне все равно.

— Обидно, — голос Куроо неуловимо меняется, и в следующую секунду он дергает Цукишиму за угол и заставляет прижаться к стене. Его ленивая ухмылочка куда-то исчезла, взгляд — серьезный и пронизывающий. Волна мурашек шевелит Цукишиме волосы, в животе образуется пустота предвкушения, как перед матчем.

— Ну и что все это значит? — говорит он самым ледяным тоном, на который способен. От его голоса тридцатиградусный мороз должен сковать не только Сэндай, но и всю префектуру Мияги, а может, и Японию целиком. Но Куроо, к огромному сожалению Цукишимы, морозоустойчив.

— Не терплю, когда меня недооценивают как соперника, — говорит он, опасно сузив глаза.

Теплые облачка выталкиваемых слов касаются губ Цукишимы, и это кажется интимнее и непристойнее самой откровенной ласки. Пустота в животе схлопывается, пронзая возбуждением до самой макушки и окатывая щеки жаром. Цукишима и рад бы сбежать, но Куроо упирается ладонями в стену точно на уровне груди — даже руки не поднять, чтобы освободиться.

— Не вижу смысла в таком бурном проявлении эмоций, — говорит он еще тише и еще холоднее. — Побереги силы для межшкольных.

— Да ну? — видимо, Куроо что-то заметил, потому что губы его снова растягиваются в улыбке, которая на этот раз отражается в темных глазах. — И верно, ты всегда так сдержан. Так, может, вы проиграли потому, что ты берег силы… для чего-то другого.

Это было бы даже смешно, если бы сердце не ухало так громко — громче шелеста шин изредка проезжающих мимо автомобилей. И если бы между лопатками не скапливалась дрожь, а в паху — жар.

В попытке затаиться, чтобы ни малейшим движением не выдать себя, Цукишима просто закатывает глаза, изображая усталость, и потому пропускает миг, когда Куроо прижимается к нему всем телом, гибко, по-кошачьи отираясь снизу вверх. Он не успевает поймать свой изумленный вздох или бросить презрительное «Отвали»: Куроо уже стоит напротив, снова сунув руки в карманы, даже не делая попытки удержать Цукишиму.

— Я, собственно, хотел попросить тебя кое о чем, — как ни в чем не бывало улыбается он — так, словно не было последнего полубезумного месяца, и предыдущего разговора, и всей этой идиотской, абсурдной, дико раздражающей ситуации.

Сейчас — самое время уйти. Надеть наушники и уйти, чтобы не слышать, что он там еще хотел. Чтобы прийти домой и сгореть со стыда за то, что в присутствии этого ублюдка кровь превращается в гремучую смесь адреналина, окситоцина и дофамина.

— Сдержанность тебе идет, — нахально ухмыляется Куроо. Конечно, теперь у него есть отличный повод для ухмылок: он просто не мог не почувствовать, прижимаясь к Цукишиме, его возбуждения, — но не смей сдерживаться, играя против меня.

Уйти или ответить Цукишима не успевает. Губы Куроо ловят его губы, язык мгновенно раздвигает их, проникая в рот, и, когда Цукишима пытается вытолкнуть его своим, поддается напору, впуская, позволяя почувствовать чужой вкус, приглашая. Куроо запускает одну руку в волосы Цукишиме, сжимая затылок, а пальцами другой ведет по шее — там, где взбесившимся колокольчиком бьется пульс. И вдруг отпускает и делает шаг назад.

— Очень многообещающе, — говорит он, хищно облизываясь. — С нетерпением жду следующего сета, — разворачивается и уходит.

Вечерний бриз, касаясь пылающего лица Цукишимы, кажется прохладным, очертания домов размыты и будто плывут, колени дрожат. Цукишима снова прислоняется к стене, потому что не может двинуться, и прижимает руку к тому месту на шее, где были пальцы Куроо: пульс у него сейчас под двести. Кажется, его идеальный блок только что пробили, а он пока не знает, как к этому относиться. И кажется, — Цукишима прикрывает глаза и улыбается уголком рта — у Куроо в кармане есть свой собственный кубок Конченого Фрика.

 

Когда у Ямагучи выдается свободный вечер, они снова отправляются в любимое кафе. Тот уже не выглядит таким подавленным, как раньше, сразу после поражения на межшкольных: с восторгом рассказывает о своих тренировках перед отборочными и беседах с игроком прежней Карасуно, Шимадой. Они вместе смеются над Кагеямой и Хинатой, сейчас вместо заслуженного отдыха занятыми зубрежкой. Цукишима смотрит на Ямагучи с легкой улыбкой и думает, что скучал по этим традиционным посиделкам и болтовне. А еще о том, что за весь день ни разу не почувствовал привычного взгляда в спину.

А потом официантка с поклоном ставит перед ним клубничное пирожное и говорит, что это — подарок от другого посетителя. Одновременно телефон Цукишимы начинает вибрировать и, достав его, он читает входящее сообщение с неизвестного номера: «До встречи в Токио!»

Цукишиме очень хочется, чтобы у него был пистолет. Чтобы застрелить Ямагучи с его глупо открытым ртом. Или Куроо, которого, конечно же, уже след простыл. Или застрелиться самому, потому что, он уверен, щеки у него сейчас такого же цвета, как ломтики спелой клубники на торте.

— Цукки, у тебя есть поклонница? — подпрыгивает Ямагучи. — И ты молчал?!

— Просто заткнись, хорошо? — цедит Цукишима, но сообщение не удаляет.

 

Не то чтобы он ждал от этой поездки в Токио чего-то особенного. Ну, может, чуть больше свободного времени, чтобы купить пару дисков.

Товарищеские игры идут своим чередом, капитаны все время общаются между собой, Куроо почти не смотрит в сторону Цукишимы, не считая тех моментов, когда они — соперники на площадке. Цукишиму такой расклад вполне устраивает: ничего же не было и нет, так что можно просто забыть и спокойно жить дальше.

Спокойно почему-то не получается.

Начиная с озноба, который он списывает на недосып, когда ранним утром Карасуно добирается до Токио и их встречает не кто-нибудь, а именно Куроо. И потом, на площадке, когда Цукишима видит, что Куроо стоит к нему спиной, внутри поселяется тоскливое тянущее ощущение, похожее на сквозняк. И заканчивая тем, что от злости на самого себя он по рассеянности даже не успевает увернуться от шального мяча.

Он убеждает себя, что его не раздражает, что Куроо игнорирует его как соперника. Не раздражает, что этот детский вызов вообще рождает ответную реакцию. Убеждает себя, что нет, он не раздражен из-за Куроо. Он вообще не раздражен. Он просто устал и не выспался. 

Под конец он вымотан так, что ему и правда становится все равно. Слишком много бессмысленных эмоций. Слишком много бесполезных усилий.

— Ты знал, что у Куроо в Сэндае есть родственники? — слышит он сквозь дрему тихий голос Сугавары.

Поезд мягко раскачивается на рельсах, убаюкивая, Ямагучи сполз во сне на плечо Цукишимы и тихо похрапывает. До Сэндая еще часа два, а у Цукишимы при имени Куроо сна — ни в одном глазу.

— Нет. Я думал, он приезжал договориться о лагере, — удивляется Савамура.

— Не только. Такеда-сенсей сказал, что у него были какие-то семейные дела, из-за которых он раз в неделю приезжал в Сэндай, а тренер заодно попросил его договориться с Карасуно.

 

Это совсем на него не похоже. Цукишима чувствует, что что-то теряет, что-то существенное. Важное. То, что стоит усилий и эмоций. Чему можно было бы отдать всю душу.

Если бы эта душа была кому-то нужна.

Он просто жалок. Эти мысли мешают ему заснуть вот уже которую ночь с тех пор, как они приехали в лагерь.

Цукишима тянет руку к телефону: почти полтретьего. Завтра он снова будет ловить на себе задумчивые взгляды тренера и инструктора. Снова будет задыхаться на тренировке и не дотягиваться до мяча, ставя блок. Хотя все уверены, что уж кто-кто, а Цукишима высыпается лучше всех — отговорка «Я в душ и спать» скоро станет его очередным прозвищем.

Он нашаривает очки, одевается и выходит в пустой коридор.

В душевой все еще пахнет ароматным паром. Кто-то, выползая последним, забыл полотенце. Чья-то футболка валяется на полу возле шкафчиков, и чей-то одинокий кроссовок стоит на скамейке.

Цукишима подходит к умывальнику, снимает очки и долго смотрит в зеркало, с досадой отмечая, что слишком похож на старшего брата. Потом отступает — отражение размывается, и сходство тоже.

Он спихивает кроссовок на пол, а сам ложится спиной на скамейку, упираясь ногами в пол и прикрывая локтем глаза. Очки остаются лежать у зеркала.

Наверное, он все-таки задремал, потому что не слышит шагов в коридоре, только шорох — уже совсем рядом.

— Ямагучи? — без очков он видит лишь смутный силуэт в белой футболке.

— Ночью все кошки серы. Ты разве не меня ждал?

Цукишима не успевает подняться — Куроо мгновенно оказывается над ним, придавливая его плечи к скамье.

— Отвали, — выплевывает Цукишима и хмурится, пытаясь разглядеть его выражение лица.

— Ай-ай-ай, как невежливо, — качает головой Куроо. — А я так ждал нашей встречи. Каждый день надеюсь, что ты останешься потренироваться со мной, но ты так холоден и недоступен. Как луна в небе, — он отрывает одну руку и мягко разглаживает складку между бровями Цукишимы.

В голосе Куроо — ничего, кроме издевки. От злости Цукишима не может сдержать дрожь и, пользуясь освободившейся рукой, хочет оттолкнуть Куроо. Но тот тяжелее и сильнее его, так что Цукишима снова пришпилен к скамье, как бабочка — к доске энтомолога.

— Шшш, — шепчет Куроо, наклоняясь к самому его лицу, и теперь отчетливо видно, что он не улыбается, в глазах — непроглядная тьма зрачков, губы жадно приоткрыты. — Ты слишком долго испытывал мое терпение, Цукки… — он опускается на бедра Цукишимы, прижимаясь к его животу, и с тихим стоном прикрывает глаза. От ощущения чужого члена, упирающегося в живот, Цукишиму с головы до ног прошивает дрожь. Возбуждение пополам с ужасом холодом ударяют в диафрагму, вышибая дыхание. В паху становится больно от прилива крови, и Цукишима приподнимает голову, встречая губы Куроо.

Они целуются, как сумасшедшие, царапая друг друга зубами, вталкивая языки в рот, пачкаясь слюной. Цукишима думает, что эта игра не стоит свеч, что риск слишком велик, что кто-нибудь может услышать их, и что Куроо — не намного опытнее его самого. Но потом Куроо выпрямляется, сбрасывая футболку, хватает его руки и прижимает к своей груди — и мыслей не остается, у Цукишимы перед глазами все идет радужными кругами. Пальцы трясутся, когда он пытается ухватить маленькие соски, соскальзывают, видимо, причиняя боль, потому что Куроо вздрагивает и по-кошачьи шипит.

— Направь… всю силу в кончики пальцев… — повторяет он те же слова, что когда-то уже говорил Цукишиме на тренировке. — Не дай мячу проскользнуть… Держи руки перед собой…

Он задирает на Цукишиме футболку и начинает мягко водить подушечками пальцев по соскам. Цукишима вскрикивает и подбрасывает бедра.

— Да, вот так. Не сдерживайся.

Цукишима и рад бы, но не получается. Руки действуют словно сами по себе — он оттягивает резинку трусов Куроо, ловя в ладонь гладкую набухшую головку члена, тянется пальцами к мошонке. Куроо со стоном выгибается, ерзая задом по напряженному члену Цукишимы. От мысли, как далеко он готов зайти, Цукишиму начинает трясти, и Куроо снова приникает к нему всем телом. Они сваливаются на пол, и Цукишима теперь оказывается сверху. Опомниться или хотя бы испугаться ему не дают — Куроо моментально стягивает с него шорты, отталкивая их до колен, обхватывает оба члена ладонью и начинает резко и неравномерно двигать рукой, то коротко и легко дроча посередине, то медленно натягивая кожу и размазывая большим пальцем капли смазки по головкам.

Цукишима дрожит и жмурится в попытке удержать подступающий оргазм.

— Ну же, — слышит он умоляющий голос Куроо и изумленно распахивает глаза, — отпусти себя. Кончи для меня!

Мир взрывается белой вспышкой, сметая все, перемалывая кости и выворачивая суставы, вымывая все чувства. Сперма брызжет, попадая им обоим на грудь и лицо. Куроо громко стонет, закрывая глаза и кончая следом. Цукишима чувствует теплые капли на губах и зачем-то облизывается, пытаясь понять, чьи они. Руки больше не держат, и он почти падает на грудь Куроо, который прижимает его к себе так крепко, словно боится, что он исчезнет.

Отмываются и одеваются они молча. Внутри после блаженной истомы — темнота и пустота, словно оргазмом смыло не только чувства, но и слова. Думать не хочется и не получается. Цукишима никак не может вспомнить, куда дел очки, и растерянно оглядывается по сторонам.

Их находит Куроо. Протягивает Цукишиме, но в последний момент отдергивает руку и шагает вплотную. Они одного роста — глаза в глаза. Лицо у Куроо непривычно серьезное и спокойное — он внимательно смотрит на Цукишиму, словно ища что-то или позволяя рассмотреть себя. Цукишима впервые замечает, что у него короткие, очень густые ресницы, маленький, старый шрам, рассекающий левую бровь, и еще один — в уголке губ, отчего кажется, что Куроо всегда чуть усмехается. Куроо поднимает руку и сам надевает Цукишиме очки. И целует — без прежней жадности, но с какой-то неловкой нежностью.

Они выходят в коридор, но едва Цукишима отворачивается, чтобы идти к себе, Куроо ловит его за руку, притягивает и шепчет на ухо.

— Теперь я знаю, какой ты. Никогда не сдерживайся.

 

Жарко. От палящего июльского солнца, которое с каждым днем становится все горячее, обжигает белую кожу на открытых руках и ногах, придавая ей красноватый глиняный оттенок, горит в легких, высушивает горло на тренировках.

От постоянного ощущения чужого взгляда, который, кажется, тоже оставляет отметины по всему телу — Цукишима чувствует их и тогда, когда Куроо нет рядом.

Он и сам не может объяснить, почему вкалывает наравне со всеми — даже с чокнутым полуросликом Хинатой, — но когда тренер командует «Выше!», он прыгает выше, когда требует «Сильнее!», подает что есть силы. Площадка за сеткой — как на ладони, и когда раздается окрик «Целься точнее!», Цукишима точно знает, что в следующий раз пошлет мяч именно в ту точку, которую наметил. Его блоки все еще несовершенны, это раздражает, дразнит, заводит, и теперь Цукишима позволяет этим чувствам разрастаться внутри, они наполняют его веселой злостью и силой. Каждая ошибка в защите — еще одна воображаемая ухмылка Куроо, которую надо стереть, исправить во что бы то ни стало. И отчего-то вся эта морока не вызывает досады, только глупую щекотку в груди, так похожую на азарт. Совсем как в детстве.

Ночью тоже жарко. Команды расползаются с тренировок затемно, когда капитаны вдруг вспоминают, что на следующий день им же самим придется пинками будить сонных игроков. Цукишиме не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что наступающая ночь, как и предыдущие, для него начнется не скоро. В телефоне уже ждет сообщение — время и место — с по-прежнему неизвестного номера, хотя Цукишима давно выучил его наизусть. Просто не внес в телефонную книгу. Так проще врать — другим и себе. Если смс попадется на глаза постороннему, всегда можно сказать, что это ошибка. Всегда можно сказать себе, что это ошибка и никуда не пойти. Всегда можно пойти, а потом сказать себе, что это не имеет никакого значения. Потому что скоро закончится.

Куроо любит подходить со спины. Цукишима язвит:

— Ты слишком увлекаешься аллюзией с кошачьими.

— Чем-чем? — Куроо на несколько секунд перестает покусывать ему шею, запускает руки под майку, гладит, обнимая, грудь и живот. Потом фыркает. — А. Ерунда. Тебе же нравится, — его ладонь соскальзывает ниже, в трусы, чуть сжимает полувставший член.

Цукишима вздрагивает и вплетает пальцы в жесткие вихры, склонившиеся над его плечом. Ему нравится. Гораздо больше, чем следует, и сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Так нравится, что он опасается, как бы Ямагучи не начал об этом подозревать: они слишком давно дружат, у Ямагучи уже иммунитет против скрытности Цукишимы.

Цукишима чувствует, как Куроо слегка разводит ему пальцами ягодицы, и весь сжимается — волоски по всему телу встают дыбом, затылок словно обдает холодом. Он вырывается из захвата, больно шаркнув плечом по стене, и упирается взглядом в глаза Куроо. У того зрачки во всю радужку, веки полуопущены, и лихорадочный румянец на щеках. Разговаривать бесполезно. Нужно было раньше — ночью, вчера, два дня назад, три дня, в ту, самую первую ночь — не сейчас. Но Цукишиме очень нужно знать...

— Зачем тебе это?

Куроо словно зависает на миг с приподнятыми руками, будто готовится блокировать. Потом медленно моргает.

— Ты опять?

Теперь очередь Цукишимы зависать: все же затуманенный гормонами мозг плохо подходит для важных разговоров.

— Опять — что? — наконец спрашивает он и хмурится: лучше бы не начинал, какая ему, в сущности, разница? Как же неуютно чувствовать себя придурком…

— Опять про волейбол? — Куроо уже опустил руки и просто смотрит, слегка склонив голову на бок и вопросительно приподняв брови.

Цукишима закатывает глаза: гормоны — зло.

— Нет. Я про вот это все: игры по вечерам, встречи, та история в Сэндае, когда я пошел за тобой…

— А, так все-таки ты шел за мной! Признай! — выражение лица Куроо так стремительно меняется с удивленного на самодовольное, что сердце Цукишимы, кажется, пропускает пару ударов.

Он краснеет и отворачивается — сам проговорился.

— Да. Я знаю, что ты приезжал к родственникам, но… мне казалось, ты следил за мной.

Вот сейчас Куроо расхохочется и будет все оставшееся время доставать Цукишиму намеками. Но тот не смеется. Делает шаг ближе, и когда Цукишима вопросительно поворачивает голову, прижимается лбом ко лбу, носом — к носу, бедрами — к бедрам. Мгновение пытается сфокусировать взгляд на глазах Цукишимы, но мешают очки, и тогда он сдвигает их выше.

— Я следил.

Его глаза слишком близко — виден только огромный зрачок. От упирающегося в пах члена жар расходится по всему телу. Еще минута, и все вопросы отпадут сами собой.

— Случайно увидел тебя в кафе недалеко от дома деда. Узнал, где ты живешь, — из любопытства, — оказалось, всего-то в нескольких кварталах. Все равно свободного времени было полно, и мне было просто интересно узнать: всегда ли ты такой…

Цукишима ждет. Смотрит в черноту. Сердце стучит все сильнее и громче.

— И кажется… кажется, я подсел, — голос у Куроо пресекается, Цукишима закрывает глаза и качается навстречу его губам.

Когда они падают на колени — ноги больше не держат — и, путаясь, начинают сдергивать одежду, забытые на макушке очки отлетают куда-то в траву.

 

От обильного обеда и жары неодолимо клонит в сон, и толпа старшеклассников — болтающих, смеющихся, подтрунивающих друг над другом — раздражает, как стая комаров. Цукишима бы с удовольствием оказался сейчас где-нибудь в другом месте. Желательно с кондиционером. Ямагучи смотрит на всю эту разноцветную толпу с любопытством и сдержанным восторгом, Цукишима порой ловит его вопросительные взгляды.

— Ты не обязан постоянно сидеть со мной, — наконец говорит он и чуть улыбается, чтобы не звучать слишком уж покровительственно. — Я никуда не денусь.

— Тебе… ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — оказывается, Ямагучи о нем беспокоится.

— Да. Все в порядке, — для убедительности Цукишима закрывает глаза и откидывает голову, опираясь руками на ступеньки сзади. — Мечтаю, как высплюсь, когда вернемся.

— Да, — с облегчением выдыхает Ямагучи. — Я тоже.

Сквозь ресницы Цукишима может видеть всю поляну: Куроо стоит в кружке капитанов, с удовольствием жует кусок кебаба, как всегда, хохочет над Бокуто, сдержанно и внимательно слушает Савамуру, что-то отвечает капитану Убугавы. До отъезда остается всего ничего.

— Принести тебе сок? — спрашивает Цукишима.

— Мне? Да, спасибо! — Ямагучи растерянно смотрит на свою опустевшую тарелку, словно удивляется: как это в него поместилось? Солнце почти стерло его веснушки, сравняв их цвет с загоревшей кожей.

Цукишима встает и проходит мимо капитанской компании к столу с напитками. Есть больше не хочется — он, кажется, наелся на три дня вперед, — но под ложечкой все равно что-то неприятно сосет. Сожаление. Прошлая ночь была последней.

Пробегающие мимо Хайба и Хината едва не сбивают его с ног, наперегонки несутся к грилю, чтобы схватить оставшиеся куски. В суматохе, зацепившей и капитанов, Куроо щедро поливает Цукишиму апельсиновым соком. Савамура фыркает, Бокуто ржет, Куроо с виноватой улыбкой пожимает плечами.

— Прости, Цукки, я ни при чем.

— Цукки, давай лучше я! — смеется Бокуто. — И чемпионские автографы соберешь, и освежишься!

— Не помню, чтобы я разрешал называть себя Цукки, — наверное, из-за жары Цукишима не чувствует ни злости, ни даже раздражения, глядя, как по белой ткани расползается яркое пятно.

— Чего это твой автограф — чемпионский? — немедленно вскидывается Куроо.

— Да потому что ты всяко продуешь! И зачем ему тогда эта футболка? Разве что пол в зале помыть после тренировки.

Цукишима лишь качает головой и удаляется.

— Я — переодеться, — бросает он на ходу Савамуре.

— Запасная найдется, — спрашивает тот, — или тебе дать?

— Найдется.

— У меня идея получше! — срывается с места Куроо и бежит следом.

— Я скоро, — Цукишима отдает напиток Ямагучи, который уже стоя ждет его на крыльце. — Только переоденусь.

В здании сейчас никого — все на улице — залы, комнаты, душевые совершенно пусты, у всех даже сумки собраны. Цукишима приседает, чтобы достать чистую майку,

Куроо маячит рядом.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Конечно, — тот самодовольно ухмыляется. — Зря я, что ли, изводил на тебя сок в такую жару? Идем.

В полуподвальной комнатушке, которую открывает для них Куроо и тут же запирает следом, душно. Похоже на бойлерную. Возможно, поэтому тут едва ли не жарче, чем на улице. Свет сочится в единственное узкое окошко где-то под потолком, пылинки танцуют в лучах.

— Нас будут искать.

Цукишиме очень нужно остановиться, отдышаться, прийти в себя, очнуться, выспаться, наконец, снова стать самим собой. Ему не дают.

— Не найдут.

От языка Куроо, скользящего по соскам, от его раскаленных ладоней, сжимающих ягодицы, в голове мутится, и дыхание прорывается рваными толчками.

Когда Цукишима делает попытку перехватить инициативу, Куроо резко проталкивает руку дальше и надавливает пальцем на промежность, так что у Цукишимы ноги подкашиваются.

— Не дергайся, — тихо рычит Куроо ему в ухо. — Я сегодня проиграл из-за тебя…

— Мы не играли, — чтобы сказать это, Цукишима уворачивается от его губ.

Слова Куроо кажутся каким-то бредом. Сейчас, при свете дня все происходящее кажется бредом.

— Мы — нет, — Куроо стягивает с Цукишимы шорты и трусы, освобождая колом стоящий член, несколько мгновений смотрит, тяжело дыша, потом облизывает палец и проводит по гладкой, лоснящейся головке. Цукишиме хочется умереть. От смущения. От беспомощности. От разрывающего на части удовольствия.

— Ты сегодня играл с чертовым филином… А я не мог отвести от тебя глаз… Теперь Кенма все знает.

— Ты ему сказал? — Цукишима замирает на полувздохе. Куроо снисходительно улыбается в ответ.

— Кенме это не нужно. Он прекрасно умеет складывать два и два.

— И тебе все равно? — удивляется Цукишима, снова начиная дышать.

— А тебе разве нет? — Куроо смотрит внимательно и насмешливо. — Ты очень изменился.

Он без предупреждения опускается на колени и обхватывает головку члена губами. Цукишима понимает: да, ему все равно. Даже если еще секунду назад не было. Даже если вся Некома будет знать, что их капитан делал ему минет, — Цукишима не может сдержать улыбку, думая об этом, — сейчас его не волнует ничего, кроме горячего рта Куроо.

Напряжение стягивается узлом в промежности, от желания кончить дрожат бедра. Цукишима прихватывает рукой затылок Куроо. Пальцы другой отчаянно скребут стену. Хочется толкнуться в горячее узкое горло сразу до конца, и Цукишима глотает стоны, затыкая себе рот ладонью. Куроо останавливается и резко встает, хватает за руки и прижимает их к стене.

— Я. Хочу. Тебя. Слышать, — очень раздельно говорит он.

Это звучало бы как угроза, если бы у Куроо не дрожал голос, и от этого просто сносит крышу. Цукишима рывком меняется с ним местами, распластывая Куроо по стене, тянет вниз шорты, оставляя на липкой, влажной коже красные следы, прижимается к голому телу. Рука сама соскальзывают вдоль спины в ложбинку между ягодицами, и Цукишима на миг застывает в предвкушении, напряженно глядя в глаза Куроо.

Тот опускает ресницы.

Пальцы дрожат. Эта дрожь течет по руке вверх, карабкается на плечи, струится по позвоночнику. Когда Цукишима наконец прикасается к мягкой, гладкой коже вокруг ануса, дрожь взрывается в его теле каким-то оглушительным восторгом. Куроо громко стонет, толкаясь навстречу, трется зажатым между их животами членом, и Цукишима кончает — мучительно, сладко, горячо, — проваливаясь пальцем в Куроо и разумом — в черноту.

Их, наверное, было слышно даже на улице, — вяло вползает в сознание первая мысль, — потому что горло саднит, как при простуде. Куроо все еще вздрагивает в его руках, хотя после оргазма, кажется, прошла вечность. Потом откидывает голову, прислоняясь затылком к стене, и вздыхает.

— Черт. Мне хочется запереть тебя здесь и никуда не отпускать. Буду привозить тебе еду по вечерам, все равно ты почти не ешь, — он приоткрывает глаза и смеется.

Цукишима фыркает в ответ и толкает его в плечо.

— Размечтался.

— Так и знал, что откажешься, — с наигранным сожалением тянет Куроо. А может, и не совсем наигранным. — Тогда я сам приеду: за дедом надо присматривать, когда дядя уезжает по делам.

Цукишима снова усмехается.

— Я могу составить тебе компанию.

— Я тоже так думаю.

 

— Блииин, вот ты засранец, — жалуется Бокуто, когда Куроо гордо показывает свою красную футболку, только что подаренную Цукишиме. — И почему я сам не додумался?!

— Акааши, объяснишь ему, почему? — смеется Куроо.

Связующий Фукуродани и Цукишима одновременно закатывают глаза.

— Да ладно! Поумнее некоторых, — возмущается Бокуто. — Цукки, подожди, я мигом! — и исчезает в здании школы.

— Ух ты! — глаза Хинаты сверкают. — Я тоже хочу!

— Ничего, Хината, — хлопает его по плечу Савамура. — Вот выиграем весенний турнир, и сам будешь раздавать автографы на футболках.

— Да! Точно! — подхватывают Танака и Нишиноя.

Цукишима с независимым видом заталкивает сувенир в сумку.

Когда они садятся в автобус, у него с собой уже две лишние футболки, и Хината кричит, что это нечестно. Автобус трогается с места и тяжело выворачивает со стоянки. Цукишима смотрит в окно на собравшихся проводить их, но видит только один темный силуэт с взъерошенной прической, — позади всех, кто машет руками и что-то кричит. Ямагучи наконец тоже перестает махать в окно и устраивается рядом.

— Жаль, что все закончилось, — он с улыбкой подталкивает Цукишиму локтем. — Было здорово!

Цукишима улыбается в ответ, откидывается на сидении, надевает наушники и закрывает глаза.

— Да. Было здорово.

А будет еще лучше.


End file.
